enterprisingenginesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure
"Does this interest anybody...?" ''-Paul'' Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure is the twenty-first episode of the second season, split into two parts. Plot Millie and Sir Robert Norramby are heading to the Blue Mountain Quarry in search of a lost artifact. At the Blue Mountain Quarry, blasting has been going on for a few days. Peter Sam observes Thumper working and compliments him even though Rusty doesn't approve. Freddie grumples to him about how his horn has caused Duke to be away longer. Byron thinks that the wall has been repaired, but Freddie explains that Sir Handel has crashed through it while delivering some machine parts. Skarloey and Ivo Hugh arrive to join the conversation. Freddie tries to make the engines keep working to make up for Sir Handel and Duke's absence. Luke arrives to update Freddie about if the rocks close to Wendy, the incline, were safe or not. Just then, the engines hear a familiar whistle. Millie arrives with Sir Robert Norramby. Bertram observes Millie's presence and sings her "a welcome song" until Freddie stops him and questions Millie's business and the quarry. Sir Robert Norramby explains that he is on a quest to find King Orry's sword. Freddie thinks it would gone by now, considering all the blasting being done. Skarloey suggests for him to go to Culdee Fell instead and he and Luke start to wondor wether or not Millie is welcome to roam as she pleases. Then, Rheneas arrives with the Thin Controller who said she is, but only if she doesn't disrupt the work. Freddie wants to help, but Skarloey convinces him to keep working. Millie was watching a blast, which startled Sir Robert Norramby's horse, Humphrey. Meanwhile, Luke was dealing with Wendy, when she started rambling on. Rusty let Luke go while he dealt with Wendy. The horse blocked Ivo Hugh's line. He couldn't shoo it, and Luke couldn't either. Luke finds the earl and tells him that Humphrey is blocking Ivo Hugh's path. He ignores it, and asks Luke to join his quest. He says yes. They head off to Wendy. Luke suggests to check around Wendy. Millie was given empties, however, she was towed up the incline. She applied her brakes, but Wendy would stop. The winch broke and sent cars hurtling towards Luke. Byron got infront of him and his blade deflected the cars. The earl then suggested switching the points to check a line and for Humphrey. However, it sent Peter Sam towards the lake. He fell into the lake, but was rescued. At the Works, they found the sword in Peter Sam's cab. Later, Skarloey and Rusty were discussing that the earl's means were unorthodox and suspicious. Characters *Paxton *Victor *Skarloey *Rheneas *Peter Sam *Rusty *Ivo Hugh *Fearless Freddie *Bertram *Luke *Millie *Thumper *Jack *Byron *Wendy Winch-house *Sir Robert Norramby *Paul the Mechanic *The Blasting Foreman *The Blaster *The Winch-house Operators *Rocky (does not speak) *Sir Handel (does not speak, flashback only) *King Orry (does not speak, flashback only) *Dennis (cameo) *Whiff (cameo) *Mighty Mac (cameo) *Proteus (cameo) *Alfie (cameo) *Max and Monty (cameo) *Patrick (cameo) *Duncan (mentioned) *Duke (mentioned) *Owen (mentioned) Locations *Blue Mountain Quarry *The Works *The Slate Mine (mentioned) *Ulfstead Castle (cameo) Trivia *This episode is the first to feature a promo. It contains a scene from the second part. *During production of this episode, it rained and everything needed to be packed up. *This episode currently has the longest name. Gallery Sir Robert Norramby, my man!.jpg The Blue Mountain Quarry Foreman Twists and Shouts.jpg Wendy with sparks flying!.jpg Millie, Ivo Hugh, Byron, Freddie, and Luke.jpg Luke and Rusty the Little Diesel.jpg Jack Luke Rheneas.jpg Ivo Hugh, Freddie, Proteus, Skarloey.jpg Ivo Hugh in Trouble with Humphrey.jpg His name is King Orry.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episodes